1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg exerciser device and in particular such a device for exercising the inner and outer thigh muscles of a user.
2. Background
A wide variety of exercise devices are commonly known for improving the strength and tone of various portions of the human body including in particular the human legs.
One such known device has a particular configuration forming the subject matter of UK Design Registration 3011754 and which presents a pair of footplates arranged for reciprocal movement along commonly aligned downwardly concave rails such that as the user, when in prone position standing on the footplates, moves the footplates reciprocally in the lateral direction the curvature offered by the downwardly convex rails causes the user's body to be raised and lowered in a vertical direction. The lateral movement of the footplates then serves to work against the user's own weight and thereby work, in particular, the thigh muscles of the user's legs.
The nature and degree of exercise undertaken by the user is then dependent solely upon the weight of the user.